Preying On You Tonight
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: She took and took from him until he had nothing else to give. Part I of The Black Widow Chronicles.


**A/N:** **I was gonna post this for the 30 Days Challenge but I decided it's too good to leave off like that. Consider this my gift for the crappy show we get! Part I of The Black Widow Chronicles.**

* * *

 **She'll suck you dry**  
 **And still you'll cry, to be back in her bosom**  
 **To do it again**  
 **She'll make you weep**  
 **And moan and cry, to be back in her bosom**  
 **To do it again**

 **Rev 22:20 ~ Puscifer**

* * *

John calls those parties 'opportunities to make connections' but to Ward's eyes they are plain blackmail material. But who is he to judge an opportunity to gather information about things that could very well hand them the world on a silver platter. He grew up into a political family after all, they did far worse. As long as everyone involved had given their consent Ward had no problem with attending the parties and some very rare times, even taking part in a scene or two.

Inferno (no, the irony in the words wasn't lost to anyone) was a place reserved only for the Crème de la crème; politicians, actors, businessmen, anyone that could help Hydra achieve a goal was invited. But of course like any exclusive club if you hadn't earned your pass to this place there was no way you could get in and if you did get in without permission...

Well, that's a story for another time.

The parties dated back to many years ago and were put together at first to haze new agents into the life of espionage, which meant no inhibitions. The sooner they got rid of them the better for Hydra. It evolved after that though, through time someone saw the opportunity and seized it. When you really think of it, this was a brilliant way to get what you want every single time.

Of course with a cause like that came a mansion to match it. The place looked a lot like a small palace rather than a house, with its many rooms to fit everyone's tastes. From flogs and handcuffs to plain vanilla beds with white sheets and sandalwood candles, you could find anything. Not everyone was here to participate though, some people got off on watching as much as having sex. So it went without saying that there were rooms with two way mirrors for those guests.

Now you'd ask how Ward earned his place in such a thing.

Through a lot of blood, pain and of course his name. He might have been disowned by his family but the name still carried weight, especially in a job like theirs. John took him under his wing (his parents' idea of rough love) when Ward was just fifteen and shaped him the way he wanted. Meaning exactly like John, with very few morals. According to his mentor sex was both to be used as a weapon and as a way to entertain one's self, depending on the situation at hand. Tonight for example was straight up for pleasure because Ward was off duty. He saw a piece or two he'd want to hit and that didn't happen often these days. After fifteen years it felt a lot like he had seen everything and very little caught his attention.

His first target of the night was Rumlow and as expected an easy one. Everyone knew Brock was a sucker for a good cock, literally, the guy lived to suck off dicks. Ward was done with him within an hour, Rumlow was good for an opening act but not the main event tonight. Though he did have a good evening last time but then again Rollins wasn't around tonight so having a go at Rumlow alone wouldn't be as fun.

Instead for the rest of his night he had his eyes on a slender brunette that limited herself only to the watching windows and he thought it was such a shame. He would let Bakshi fuck him up the ass if it meant he'd get a chance with her. Ward thought the odds were with him though, her gaze was pinned on him too. He noticed how she was everywhere he went. Not that he minded, on the contrary, he was very pleased that someone like her that could have any other man in this room had chosen him.

He made his way towards the lower levels of the mansion, to the dungeons where he knew there were no cameras. He really didn't have a problem with being filmed but something in his mind kept nagging him about the girl. He didn't want anyone else to see her but him. Ward didn't look back even once, he knew full well that she was right behind him.

Pushing the heavy door of Vault D open he didn't let it close fully and a second later there she was in all her glory. Red satin dress falling from her shoulders like a waterfall of fire, lips to match, luscious curls framing her beautiful face and a black lacy mask that covered her face enough to give her some kind of privacy. He touched his own, the black leather suddenly hot against his skin. Masks were the only thing requested as soon as someone entered the property. They claimed it was fun to not know the other person but in reality it just gave their targets the illusion that they couldn't be recognised.

"You've been following me." He drawled taking a step towards her and she took one back herself, her back flat against the now closed door.

"That is true." She smiled cryptically.

"May I ask why?" He said huskily coming to a stop before her, his hands resting on either side of her face, their mouths just a breath away.

"I have a soft spot for the bad boys." She answered toying with his tie, wrapping her fingers around it.

"Am I a bad boy then?" He smirked cockily, his right hand boldly settling on her waist.

"The baddest." She chocked anything he had to say with a kiss, her lips bruising against his and he pushed her up against the door. His hands traveled down her body, grabbing a hold of her round ass and he hoisted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. An adorable whimper escaped her when he grounded his hard cock against her center. "I'm not scared of you." She murmured between pulls of their lips, her nails digging into the back of his neck.

"You should be." He groaned when one of her hands slipped between them and palmed his length. He meant it, she should be scared of him, he was one of Hydra's top agents after all, trained by the best to cause ultimate pain.

"Promises, promises." She chuckled huskily, her lips right over his ear, her hot breath fanning over his neck and that was all Ward needed. Without another word he walked them over to the interrogation table, dropping her gently on top of it.

He placed a finger over her lips to silence her as he took a seat, pulling her towards the edge of the table. Whatever she had to say got lost when his fingers wrapped around her ankles though, traveling up her long, smooth legs, taking her dress with them. He stopped only when her soaked folds came into view, her wetness evident even through her lacy underwear.

He snapped her panties in two as he kissed up her thigh, his tongue tracing uneven patterns and just when she was about to burst he finally took a long lick from the bottom of her slit to the top, teasing her clit. Ward knew he was good at this, he had been told so before and he took great pleasure in making a woman losing her mind like that; almost as much as he took in doing his job.

No one had ever reacted to him like she did though. No man or woman he had laid before had been so open and responsive, confident enough to ask for what they wanted or to let him know exactly what he was doing to them. Ward liked that, he liked the way she moaned, the way her fingers pulled at his hair, the way her thighs closed around his face when he made her come, once, twice, three times.

"Enough!" She ordered and placed a heeled foot against his chest, pushing him back slightly and he masked his surprise quickly. "Fuck me." She demanded sliding down from the table, turning around to face away from him. Her fingers reached to her shoulders and she slipped the straps of her dress down, letting the silky fabric fall to the floor, leaving her completely naked to his hungry gaze. "What are you waiting for?" She challenged looking over her shoulder as she bend over, offering herself to him.

Not one to back down from a challenge he undid his tie, followed by discarding his shirt and soon enough he was stepping up behind her. His eyes lingered on the tiny tattoo sitting at the base of her neck. The pattern of red and black looked familiar but right now he couldn't place it. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had completely shut down his brain.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel me for days afterwards." He promise as he grabbed a handful of each ass cheek and squeezed making her moan.

"I'm counting on it." She laughed as he slide home and her head fell forward against the cool metal as he set up a brutal pace. The fingers of his right hand wrapped in her silky hair while the other settled on her hip and Ward held nothing back. The sound of skin slapping against skin and their mixed moans the only thing filling the room. "Fuck, they were right. You're good!" Her words went over his head too lost in her to register them. She gave back as much as she got though, pushing her hips against his.

Something snapped inside him the moment her eyes met his through the mirror in front of them and Ward lost it. He needed to make her come before him, he had too. He reached between her legs, rubbing her clit roughly in time with his thrusts. Her walls clamped around him, pulling him deeper and he allowed himself to come only when he knew she was spend, laid before him, panting like she had just run a marathon.

"Whatever they told you," He panted resting his cheek against her back. "I hope it lived up to your expectations." Only for her to laugh and reach lazily behind to grab him by the hair.

"Oh, it did!" She breathed and she rolled around, spreading her legs wide, letting him settle between them. "But I'm not done with you yet."

Something told him in that moment that she would be the death of him.

* * *

"You look like someone run you over, kid." John joked as he took a sip from his coffee and for the first time in years Ward barely lifted his head from his arms when his mentor talked to him. It wasn't like him to disrespect John like that but the hellcat from the party had wore him out. Literally, she took and took from him until he had nothing else to give, he lost count of how many times they fucked but her taste was burned into his memory. Along with the way she looked and the way she smelled and the way she demanded from him to fuck her harder, to pull her hair, to spank her. He got hard only at the thought of last night. "Rough night?" John's words brought him out of his daydream.

"You could say that." He answered taking a sip from his own coffee. "What do you have for me today?" Ward asked taking the file John slide towards him. Flipping through it all colour drained from his face as his eyes landed on familiar long chocolate curls and eyes to match.

"Her name is Daisy Johnson." John said flipping through his iPad. "But she goes by Skye. She used to work for SHIELD, a certified Baby Widow. She went rogue a few months ago, we either get her to join us or we take her out." Ward's mind worked a thousand thoughts per second.

A few years ago the famous Black Widow had turned a leaf and stepped into the light, working with SHIELD. Apparently she had adopted the original Black Widow Program and gave it her own spin resulting in a new well trained squad of Widows that actually wanted to get their hands dirty. They called them 'Baby Widows' and they were a force to be reckon with, taking down anything that stood in their way. Which was why Hydra had been trying to get them to switch to their side since forever. It never worked though, the girls were too loyal to Romanoff to betray her like that so something big must have happened to make Skye leave.

Which brought him to his next question, what was she doing in a place full of Hydra people last night? How did she know him and what did she want? Countless questions and the only person that could answer them wasn't here.

"I'll do my best to bring her back alive." Ward said and slapped the file closed.

This was going to be a problem.


End file.
